This Time It's Personal
by CandyMuffin
Summary: House and Co. have a new patient. Dr. Cuddy, after having a seziure in the clinic. With her life rapidly declining, House searches for a way to cure her before he loses her forever. Huddy, rated T for some mature moments. Nothing too provocative.
1. Seizure

This Time It's Personal

Disclaimer: I don't own House, or anything related to House.

Summary: House and Co. have a new patient. Dr. Cuddy, after having a seziure in the clinic. With her life rapidly declining, House searches for a way to cure her before he loses her forever. Huddy, rated T for some mature moments. Nothing too provocative.

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and there was a knocking at the door. First, quick and normal. There was a pause before it continiously started knocking against the wood, over and over. Knowing that the visitor wasn't going to go away until someone answered, House reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his cane and, his leg a bit stiff from sleeping, ambled his way down the hall to the front door.

Slowly, and half-asleep, House unlocked the door and opened it to find his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, standing their. She had a black skirt and a white and red floral blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and on her face was an mischievious grin.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.

House was surprised for a moment. He didn't have any patients and he hadn't done anything lately to piss her off, at least nothing that he thought she knew about. "Hi," He managed to say. He felt a little exposed in his t-shirt and boxer shorts, but made no sign that his embarrassed. There was a long pause between them. Cuddy gave no indication as to why she was there. House waited for an explanation, but a few moments of silence, said "Do you have a reason for being her or did you have a erotic dream about me and came here to finish the job."

"You're not to far off." Cuddy said, pushing the door open further. She walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Why do we keep playing these games, House?"

"Because the winner gets a special prize," House answered, still trying to figure out why she was here. The look in her eyes was full of lust, almost sinfully so. She walked toward him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him to her, kissing him on the lips. House could feel electromagnetic pulses surging through his whole body and he grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him, kissing her back. After a moment, their connection broke. They caught their breath and kissed again. House let his cane fall to the floor as he started untucking Cuddy's shirt, running his hand along her stomach. She shivered from his touch, moving from his lips and to kiss his neck. House wasn't sure if it were his imagination or his desire starting to rise, but he could swear the pain in his leg was almost non-existent.

"House!" Someone screamed in the distance. It sounded furious.

"What?" he asked as Cuddy started to pull off his shirt.

"House, wake up!"

Jerking suddenly, House awoke to find himself asleep in Wilson's office. It was the middle of the afternoon and Cuddy stood in her lab coat and had her usual disdainful expression on her face.

"Damn," House whispered, realizing it had only been a dream.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"I said 'Damn'," House said, "I thought you wouldn't find me in here."

"Cameron told me where you were."

"Tattle-tale," House said, grabbing his cane and standing up. He checked the clock, "Well, it's almost 4:30, guess I'd better get out of here."

"Oh, no you don't! You have no patients and you have to do a half-hour of clinic duty before you go anywhere!"

"Clinic duty! But Mom!" House said, whinning, "I did clinic duty yesterday!"

Cuddy didn't reply, simply moved out of the way for him. Wilson was coming down the hall and saw just as they both left his office. Cuddy went down a separate corridor, leaving the boys alone. House watched until she was out of sight, then walked towards the elevators with Wilson.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing in there?" Wilson asked.

"No," House replied, "Although there's a few lamps that are going to need replaced now. What can I say? She likes it rough!"

Almost a half hour later, House walked out of Exam Room 3 after dealing with the most dreaded kind of patient, a cold stricken kid with a very worried mother. At 4:55, House put the file back into the basket, grabbed a lollipop and headed towards the front door. "House! You can't leave yet!"

"Yes, I can!" House replied, "You want to see how? I can demonstrate for you."

"We have a ton more patients still in the clinic! Please, just one more half hour!" Cuddy begged.

"Sorry, places to go, hookers to pick up."

"For ever half hour you continue working, I'll pay you $100."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you after you woke me up from my wonderful dream with Angelina Jolie."

"House!" Cuddy cried, "Just do you're job!

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, although there wasn't the slightest sign of concern in his voice. "You look flushed. Got a date back in the office? Is Wilson in there working overtime."

Cuddy was on edge and House knew he was pushing the limit. House thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "One more half hour, then, and I want the whole day off from the clinic tomorrow."

Cuddy closed her eyes in frustration. "Half a day and it's a deal."

He placed the lollipop in his mouth before turning around and heading back over to the counter. If he played his cards right, he would only have to treat one more patient. It would be hard, it was almost 5, people didn't have to go back to work and they would want dinner. House could see Cuddy on the other side of the nurses' station. Probably watching to make sure he didn't leave right after she went back into her office. House looked through one file, read the symptoms, then set it down and grabbed another. As he was about to turn around, he heard a loud crash. Looking up, Cuddy was out of sight.

House set the file down and curiously walked around the desk. A few nurses had gone over to the commotion. House was shocked as he saw Cuddy's unconsious body lying on the clinic floor. Her face had gone completely pale now and she was seizing. House went over and grabbed a phone.

"Somebody get a gurney down to the clinic. And page Doctors Chase, Cameron, and Foreman." 


	2. Favorite Little Patient

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this. Not today anyway. And tomorrow's not looking to good, either.

(Hey, thanks for so many reviews so quickly!)

Chapter 2

"Don't we usually get new patients in the morning?" Chase said, taking his coat back off and losing his tie.

"Well, this case must be special." Cameron replied, although she looked just as worn down as the other two and sounded just as annoyed.

At that moment, House rushed into the office. He looked at the other three and threw a file on the desk. He grabbed a marker and headed to the white board as the ducklings gathered to read the file.

"Patient collapsed in the clinic about 20 minutes ago. Seizure, fever of 104." He wrote the symptoms on the board.

"Lisa Cuddy?" Foreman asked. He looked at House, amazed, "Lisa Cuddy the doctor?"

"No," House said, pulling out his bottle of Vicodin, "Lisa Cuddy the Clown. Little bit taller, great ass, not as bitchy, I hear she's available for birthday parties."

"What happened?" Cameron asked. Her usual expression of shock when the slightest thing went wary was on her face.

"Like I said, she collapsed in the clinic, seizure. Nurses took her temperature and it was 104. So-"

"I can't believe this. Did she seem sick to any of you guys?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't talk to her today." Chase said.

"She seemed fine this morning," Foreman said.

"You think we would have noticed if something was wrong." Cameron suggested.

"Hey, maybe we can pass her a note in study hall!" House exclaimed. He held some pills in his hand, putting the bottle back in his pocket. "Symptoms!"

The room was silent for a moment as they thought. "Could be an infection." Chase suggested.

"Or heatstroke," Foreman said.

"No," House said, "She was in the clinic, it was cool down there. Besides, most heatstroke is above 104, not at."

"It's still possible." Cameron replied. "We should check for fluid around the lungs and white and red cell count incase it's lupus." Cameron said.

"It's never lupus!" House answered, capping the marker. "Go run tests for any infection. Get an MRI." The group of doctors got up the leave. House stared thoughtfully out the window. "And run a test for lupus."

The three looked back curiously. Cameron, of course, opened her mouth, "I thought you said-"

"Just do it!" House said, without turning around.

The group of doctors left, leaving House alone in his thoughts. He still hadn't taken the pills yet. He didn't have much time to think, for Wilson appeared a moment later.

"Hey, what's going on? Did you hear about Cuddy?" he asked.

"Yeah," House replied. "She's my new patient."

"Cuddy? As in Lisa Cuddy?" Wilson asked, amazed.

"How many Cuddy's do you know sick in this hospital?" House asked, turning around. He took a deep breath, finally dry popped the Vicodin and headed out the door. Wilson followed him out.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"Dinner," House replied, "Care to join me? I'll let you pay!"

Wilson shook his head. "Can't, got a... meeting tonight."

"Yeah, those divorce lawyers really cut into your free time, huh? Of course, by now, I'm sure you're a pro at this!"

Wilson looked at House, puzzled. "How'd you know it was my divorce lawyer?"

"You were wearing your wedding ring this morning, but now it's off your finger. But, you're not dressed to impress, so either you're picking up a hooker, which you never do, or it's your divorce lawyer."

Wilson's expression changed from puzzled to surprise.

"Oh, don't look so amazed," House said, pushing the elevator button.

"That is impressive." Wilson answered, "But what I find more amazing is that I heard that you held Cuddy's hand and rode with her from the clinic and stayed with her in the ER until she was stable."

For the first time since Wilson had known him, House had no witty reply.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine," Cuddy cried to the three ducklings. They noticed how strange it was to see her in a hospital gown and tubes up her nose. They were afraid she wasn't getting enough oxygen and made her keep them on.

"House ordered us to do these tests on you." Chase replied, "He wants you to get an MRI done."

"Since when do I take orders from House? He certainly never takes them from me."

Just then, the door to Cuddy's room opened and there stood the handicapped devil himself. "How's my favorite little patient this evening?" He asked, staggering into the room and sliding the door shut.

"House," Cuddy said. He had never seen her so annoyed. It was quite amusing to him, actually, "Why are you treating me, I'm fine."

"Right," House said, "I forgot how common seizures are in a woman's cycle. You can go." He pulled out her chart and read it over again. "Get a lumbar puncture done, too."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

House turned back around. "I lost my Cuddy Voodoo doll, so I'll just poke pins in the real thing!" He put the chart back and headed back to the door. "Now, you be a brave girl for me ok." He pinched her cheek and headed towards the door. "They grow up so fast!"

"Oh, you're just loving this!" Cuddy exclaimed as the door closed behind him. 


	3. Insulin

Disclaimer: House isn't mine, I just take credit for this, but if they put it on TV, I won't complain!

(Thanks for such nice reviews, guys! I'll post again as soon as possible! And by the way, the medicine may not be exactly accurate in this whole story. I'm researching as much as I can and pulling from my own personal experience, but there may be some parts that are just off. Unless you're a doctor with an OCD, it shouldn't be too much trouble:)

Chapter 3

The next morning, House awoke in his office after a night's sleep in his chair. He hadn't intended on staying there that night, but it had been so late after Cuddy's tests were done, he decided to rest for a minute before making the drive home. Unfortunately, he fell asleep and didn't wake up until dawn, which then it was pointless to go home.

As House stood, he saw his three lackies waiting in the next room. Cameron had just arrived and the other two were drinking coffee.

"What'd you got?" House asked, coming in and heading over to the coffee.

"Did you sleep here?" Cameron asked.

"It's easier than making hookers find my address. What the lumbar puncture show?"

"No hemorrhage, no hypertension, no meningitis." Foreman answered. He sipped his coffee.

"What about the MRI and lupus test?"

"Nothing unusual on the MRI scan." Cameron said.

"And, as you had said right before telling us to do the test, it's not lupus." Foreman answered.

"What about infections?" House stared at the white board, thinking the symptoms over.

Chase cleared his throat, "Like we said, nothing that showed up on the MRI, -"

"It could be diabetes." Cameron suggested. "Extremely low blood sugar could cause a seizure."

"Wouldn't explain the fever, though." House answered. "Go through Cuddy's office, try to see what she had to eat that day. I'll give her an insulin shot, just to be safe."

"To be safe?" Chase repeated as he exited the office, "Since when does he care so much about being safe with a patient?"

House pushed open the door to the hospital and found Cuddy lying in bed. She looked so out of place in just a thin hospital gown, her hair loose and a bit slept in. House also couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra. He wondered what other undergarments might be missing under there.

"Oh, since when do you visit patients?" Cuddy asked as he shut the door.

"Well, good morning sunshine, nice to see you, too!" He answered, hobbling over.

"Is your leg feeling worse?"

House pulled out the syringe. "Slept in a unusual place last night."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Wilson's office. I was hoping I could finish what I started with Angelina."

Cuddy looked at the syringe in his hand. "What is that?"

"Insulin. Keep your blood sugar up."

"My blood sugar is fine! I'm fine. You just want to keep me here so I won't get on your case about clinic duty!"

"You know you're cranky when you're sick! I don't deal with cranky very often. This must be how you feel all the time, when you're in control over me. Except for now."

"Just give me the shot!" She cried, annoyed.

House smirked, "Ok, roll over!"

Cuddy glared at him as she rolled up her sleeve, "I'll have it in my arm, thank you."

"Party pooper!" House whined, sticking the needle in her.

"Any idea what's wrong with me yet so I can get out of here?"

"They're working on it. Now, I need some breakfast. If I don't eat, who knows what could happen." He opened the door to leave and looked back "I could end up haing a seizure! And that wouldn't be good."

House left the room and started down the corridor. He hadn't even gone past the nurses' station when the distinct buzzing and beeping the heart monitor machines could be heard from Cuddy's room. House turned back as the nurses began to rush. Heading back, he saw Cuddy violently shaking and twitching uncontrollably. Her heart rate was dropping. House looked down in his hand and clutch the empty syringe, still in hand. 


End file.
